looneytunesfanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Brain of the Opera
Brain of the Opera is the fifteenth episode of Season 3 of The New Looney Tunes Show, being a half-hour special and starring Pinky and the Brain. Plot The Brain plans to dress as the Phantom of the Opera at the Warner Stage Theatre tonight to take over the world. Soon, he called Thaddeus Plotz and told him that he and Pinky will be auditioning for the play tonight. Plotz later met them. Pinky and the Brain posed as two mouse actors who are willing to play the characters for the Looney Tunes' version of The Phantom of the Opera and entered them right into the play. The entire cast of The New Looney Tunes Show rehearse their lines at their dressing room. Later, the gang are doing rehearsals on stage. Following two more days, they went into dress rehearsal and it was finally opening night. The Brain plans to kill the Looney Tunes by throwing anvils at them, but missed. He disguises as a programmed Daffy Duck robot, but it starts to malfunction after the Warners tampered with it. He even tried smacking them with a mallet, but Wakko stole his mallet back and smacked the Brain with it. None of his plans were working, and yet he resorted to scare the audience. At first, the audience was frightened. But the plan was a total fail, after they saw the Brain without his costume. The public started pelting Pinky and the Brain with tomatoes and the two ran out of the theater. Surprisingly, the play is nominated for a Tony Award, but even with the Brain bribing everyone in Broadway, he ended up to lose it in favor of The Wind in the Willows. The half-hour special ends where the Brain plans to take over the world again for another day, but he and Pinky ended up eaten by Babbit and Catstello. However, Elmyra catches on and spanks them to spit Pinky and the Brain out, but both are shortly hit by an anvil by Buster and Babs. Characters *Pinky and the Brain (voiced by Rob Paulsen and Maurice LaMarche, respectively) *Yakko, Wakko and Dot Warner (voiced by Rob Paulsen, Jess Harnell and Tress MacNeille, respectively) *Bugs Bunny (voiced by Jeff Bergman) *Daffy Duck (voiced by Jeff Bergman) *Porky Pig (voiced by Bob Bergen) *Babbit and Catstello (voiced by Billy West and Jim Cummings, respectively) *Buster Bunny (voiced by Charlie Adler) *Babs Bunny (voiced by Tress MacNeille) *Elmyra Duff (voiced by Cree Summer) *Thaddeus Plotz (voiced by Frank Welker) * (as the Tony Awards host, voiced by himself, guest star) Transcript To see a transcript of this segment, click here. Credits *'Writers:' *'Storyboard Artists:' *'Director:' Quotes *"Hey! There's my mallet! Alright, you mallet snatcher! Hand it over!" - Wakko Warner. *"That's what you get for stealing my mallet, you mallet snatcher!" - Wakko Warner. *"Brain, good news" - Pinky. *"What is it, Pinky" - The Brain. *"Our play has been nominated for a Tony Award" - Pinky. *"What? Even with the incidents?" - The Brain. *"And the Tony Award for Best Play goes to..." - Charlie Sheen. *"Oh, I've got to win this one, Pinky. I bribed everyone in Broadway" - The Brain. *"...The Wind in the Willows: The Musical" - Charlie Sheen. *"(surprised, angrily) Another one? What is this: the Electoral College?" - The Brain. *"I can't support this kind of humiliation, Pinky. We'll see if tomorrow gets better" - The Brain. *"But why, Brain? What are we gonna do tomorrow?" - Pinky. *"The same thing we do everyday and every night, Pinky. Try to take over the wor... (gets eaten by Babbit)" - The Brain. *"That was easier that I expect... (gets spanked by Elmyra)" - Babbit. *"(spanking Babbit and Catstello) Spit my mousie-wousies out now, you naughty kittie-witties! (Babbit and Catstello spit them)" - Elmyra Duff. *"Run, Babbit!" - Catstello. *"What I was saying? Now I remember. Try to take over the world!" - The Brain. *"They're dinky, they're Pinky and the Brain, Brain, Brain, Brain, Br... (an anvil falls on Pinky and the Brain)" - Male Chorus. *"Why do bad things always happen to me?" - The Brain. *"(to the camera) What did you expect?" - Buster Bunny. *"A good ending for the villain? I don't think so (iris out and the episode ends)" - Babs Bunny. Trivia *This episode is considered non-canon. *The Tony Awards ceremony scene takes some similarities with the ending scene of The Simpsons episode A Star is Burns. **Also, the play which the play lost to is of 's classic novel . *This was one of the episodes to be animated at Digital EMation. Category:Episodes Category:The New Looney Tunes Show Category:The New Looney Tunes Show episodes Category:Half-hour specials